Let the Flames Begin
by A Tad Melodramatic
Summary: Harry suffers from PTSD. Ron has no emotion and can't look Harry or Hermione in the eyes. Hermione can't stop crying. What really happened in the basement of the Malfoy Manor? Warnings: Rape. Abuse. Torture. Language. Updated every Monday. Look for it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter and I do not profit from the song Let the Flames Begin or from the band Paramore.

Summary: Harry suffers from PTSD. Ron has no emotion and can't look Harry or Hermione in the eyes. Hermione can't stop crying. What really happened in the basement of the Malfoy Manor?

Warnings: Rape. Abuse. Torture. Language.

Year: Post-final War.

--x--

Let the Flames Begin

**Song: Let the Flames Begin**

_"what a shame we all became, such fragile broken things"_

--x--

What happens when you can't stand yourself? What happens when you look into the mirror all you can see is the pain that you have suffered?

"Ron," Harry whispers into the darkness, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Ron says in a mono-tone voice, "What's wrong, Harry?"

There is a long silence and the shifting of sheets and the movement of a matress.

"I think I am going to take a walk," Harry says standing up and walking over to his wardrobe, "Lumos."

He pulls out his invisibilty cloak and a regular cloak for warmth.

"Where are you going, mate," Ron asks sitting up in his bed and looking across the room.

"Everywhere," Harry says and walks out of the door. Harry walks down the stairs of the small condo that the Golden Trio purchased with their money pooled together.

Looking around, Harry notices how little they have; just a two bedroom, one bathroom home with only enough to barely survive. How did his life get like this, Harry often asked himself.

He hears a noise in the kitchen. He jumps and draws his wand.

"It's just me, Harry," he hears Hermione sniffle at the kitchen table.

Slowly Harry pulled his invisibility cloak off of himself.

Cautiously Harry crept to the table and sat down across from Hermione.

"What's wrong," he asked looking at her in the eyes.

"Same old, same old Harry," Hermione says smiling gravely, "Listen, don't worry about it. Tomorrow you have therapy and so do I. You don't have to worry about me."

"Do you want to go for a walk with me," Harry asks standing up and heading towards the kitchen door leading to suburban London.

"No thanks, Harry," Hermione says standing up and hugging her purple robe around her body, "Raincheck?"

"Most definately," Harry says opening to door and allowing a gush of August night heat into the condo, "See you late, Herms."

"Don't call me that," Hermione snaps.

Harry runs out of the door, slamming it. A mistake.

--x--

Ron sits in his bed, crossing his long gangly legs. He stares out into space. Feeling nothing, yet thinking everything. His heart his stone and his soul battered.

Some days Ron wishes he had completely abandonded Harry and Hermione but most days he wishes that he had been able to defend himself and protect himself.

Standing up, Ron heads to the bathroom for a shower. Ever since that fatefull night in the basment of Malfoy Manor Ron cannot stand to take a shower, or even look down at his body. He is disgusted by it, he believes it to be a monster, an unknown species.

Ron can't go home. His family would hate him for what he has done. For what has happened to him. Percy would tell him, "I told you so!" Mum and Ginny would cry. And Dad would be embarrassed. Ron didn't want to do that to them. He deserved everything he got but they are innocent bystanders in the whole situation.

--x--

**A/N: **_I know that it is extremely short but I cannot write a longer chapter without giving everything for the second chapter away. Please review, I mean you have gotten this far. D_


	2. Meltdowns

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the fascinating characters, I am just babysitting.

Summary: I seriously hope that you know what this story is about by now, seeing as you made it to the second chapter. ;D

Warnings: You know, the usual; Rape, abuse, torture, language, what-have-you.

Year: Post-Final War

Thank-you's: mevanoui, The pills go in your mouth, RoZZel

Shoutouts: Vindictive Mouse: Hey buddy. I have a deal for you. If I update every Monday at 7:00 pm on the dot, you have to review that chapter. Good deal? I like it. :D

Dumbledorefavoritejam: Same goes for you mate. PLEASE REVIEW :writer falls on the ground begging: You will be my favorite DumbledoreJam...I am not quite sure what that is though...hmmm.

Padfoot2304: I think you should review because you love me...and if you don't love me at least do it for the love of Harry Potter and all that is good. :D

That was longer than expected but, on with the story.

--x--

"Harry," Hermione yelled up the short set of stairs from the foyer, "Will you please hurry up? Dr. Lea will not wait forever."

Harry sighed deeply, picking up the journal Dr. Jonothan Lea had ordered him to keep, "Coming, Hermione. But, can I go to the bathroom first?"

"Hurry up, Harry," Hermione says fidgeting with her muggle car keys, "My appointment is in ten minutes."

Harry ignored Hermione's words and walked into the bathroom.

"Ron," Harry whispered quietly, staring at the pale white ball that was Ronald. Harry hadn't even heard him in the bathroom, "What's wrong, Ron?"

Ron didn't even lift his head, instead he curled it under his arm even more.

"Mate," Harry moved towards him when a flashback started to blur Harry's vision. Bringing him back to that fatefull night that had ruined the Golden Trio.

The black came first but, soon the gray concrete started to fade in. The outline of some one tall with a cane erupted. Harry knew who it was. He screamed. He could see a mass of red hair and Ron's pale body covered in blood. Harry could feels someones hands on his face, forcing him to look at the sight before him; Ron's demise. Harry attempted to look next to him and saw Hermione being hit with the Cruciatus Curse unmercilessly. He could see here body writhing, her hair flipping around wildly. Harry wanted to close his eyes and cover his ears. He could do neither, the two men making him watch the horror, the torture, were too strong for his small frame.

Light came in, the bathroom of their condo filled in. Ron had moved from the corner to the closet. Hermione was kneeling in front of him. Next to her was none other than, Dr. Jonothan Lea.

"Harry," Hermione said, the tears trailing down her face falling to the cheap, slippery linoleum.

Harry looked up and shoved his journal into Dr. Lea's lap.

"What is this, Harry," Dr. Lea asked, his slight German accent puncturing the daze Harry was in.

"The fucking journal you wanted me to keep, you twat," Harry says angrily standing up and walking out of the room, "And don't anyone fucking follow me."

Dr. Lea looked hardly phased at all by Harry's little outburst, "Hermione, is he always like this after a flashback?"

"It really depends on the nature of the flashback," Hermione says wiping her tears on her sleeves.

"What do you think set him off," Dr. Lea asked, ignoring the mumbles of Ron who was rocking back and forth in the closet.

"Probably Ron," Hermione says, "But I am not blaming him." A new batch of tears leaked out of her eyes.

"How come Ronald is not in therapy," Dr. Lea said inspecting the half naked young adult.

Hermione laughed gravely, "We have tried, really, we have. He is just too damn stubborn."

Dr. Jon Lea looked at his large Rolex watch, "Well I must be going. Although I do not like leaving Ron like this. Tell you what, I will call one of my co-workers. Maybe she can help."

Hermione nodded, "We'd do anything at this point to get Ron back."

"You are a very good friend, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, afraid of the sob she was holding in.

"Call me anytime, Hermione. Tell that to Harry also. And Ron for that matter. Something awful has happened to you three and I would love to help you all."

"Thank you, Dr. Lea," Hermione says hicupping from holding in the sob, "I truly appreciate it."

"I know you do, Hermione," Dr. Lea says standing up from his seated position on the linoleum, "See you tomorrow."

"I wasn't aware I had an appointment," Hermione says tilting her head at her therapist.

"You don't, Ron does," he points at the pale boy rocking back and forth.

"I don't know-."

Dr. Lea cut her off, "Just try."

With that, Dr. Lea was gone and Hermione was left with one pissed off witness and one sad victim.

--x--

**A/N: **_I truly do know how short this one is but I hope it will satisfy your reading needs for the week. Review please. :D_


	3. Long Walks

Disclaimer: Didn't own it last chapter, or the chapter before that and by golly I don't own it this chapter.

Warnings: This chapter will include the following; memories of Rape and Abuse, Language unsuitable for minors, and thoughts of Suicide. Oh and Dark!Draco Don't say you weren't warned.

A/N: Flashbacks are in italics.

--x--

_Ron's POV:_

This afternon I woke up to find myself in the bathroom closet again. It wasn't the first and I know it won't be that last time I will awake underneath the shelf holding towels.

Hermione looks more sad then usual. Harry's pissed off and won't look me in the eyes again. As for me, my heart just hurts.

"Hermione," I say finally reaching the cranberry colored walls of the foyer, "I am going to take a little walk."

"Be careful, Ronald," Hermione says smiling grimly at me with sympathy.

I hate the sympathy. It makes me feel weak. It embarrasses me. But most of all, it reminds me of Their faces. The way They laughed. The way They hurt me. The way They kissed me.

My gut wrenches and I have to dodge a baby carriage and through up in Old Lady Simmons begonias. I stand up straight and wipe my mouth on my sleeves. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I continue my walk.

I remember that night too vividly. I remember Harry crying, Hermione howling and me begging. But Their laughter haunts me most, the way They laughed at our misery.

I am not going to say that I was completely innocent before that night, or that I didn't deserve it. I am just going to say that I wouldn't wish what happened to me on my worst enemy. And definately not my best friend.

_I remember being dragged into the basement by Greyback. He begged Lucius to let him bite me. Lucius warned if he did I would be useless later on, that I would be no fun. Fenrir hung his head but still brought me over to where Lucius and Draco stood. _

_Hermione was held by Nott while Harry was held by Crabbe and Goyle senior._

_Lucius laughed in my face and Draco smirked, but you could see the fear behind the smirk. _

_Lucius screamed, "Petrificus Totalus!" My body went rigid and fear engulfed me like a large wave attacking a sand castle. At that moment I knew that I could not fight back that I was useless I knew that I had no chance. _

_Lucius levitated me onto a concrete slab in the middle of the gray dungeon._

_"Go ahead, son. Make up for not killing Dumbledore," Lucius eggs Draco on._

_With a flick of his wand Lucius has me on my stomach with ropes around my wrist and ankles. Another swish of his wand and the fully body bind is undone. I can wiggle only my abdomen._

_I feel someone straddle my legs, I can hear a buckle undone and then a zipper pulled down. _

_I don't know why I was so naive about what was going to happen. I should have seen it coming. Hermione obviously did. She started screaming, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I could hear her sobs bounce off the walls and hit my ears for a second time._

_"CRUCIO," Nott screams. Hermione falls to the floor, writhing and crying, "You should have shut the fuck up, princess."_

I shiver in the heat of August just thinking about it. If I hadn't thrown up earlier I would probably throw up again.

That night haunts me, the sounds, the smells. But most of all the noises they haunt me worst of all. Day and night I think about the destruction I have caused the lives that I have ruined.

_"It's your turn Potter," Draco says smiling, a sick cold smile._

_"Please don't," I beg._

_Draco looks at me with disgust, "Then why don't you? Be my guest."_

Once again my stomach turns and I throw up, dry heaving once or twice at the end.

I am a monster.


End file.
